Experimental Data
by TheLittlestRaindrop
Summary: After asking you to stay late and organise his research notes, you and Colress end up discussing his past research. What will you do when he asks you to participate in a new experiment of his?


It's a rather dismal Thursday evening. The temperature seems to have dropped considerably since this morning, and now the rain is pouring down alarmingly fast. Evenings like this are perfect for settling down under several blankets, putting the fire on, and wasting time with either a book, or some super trashy tv.

Unfortunately for you, you're still at work.

You've been working for Team Plasma for well over a year now. You'd initial joined out of desperation, unable to find work elsewhere. However, you'd quickly come to love working for them, even if the head of the company isn't the friendliest of men. Still, given how little you actually see of Ghetsis, that's not a huge issue. All in all, you're extremely happy at work.

At least, you would be if you'd actually been allowed to leave on time for once.

Mere moments before your shift had been due to end, you'd be accosted by the researcher Colress, who'd asked you very nicely if you'd stay on and help him with something. If it had been anyone else, you would have invented a way to get out of the unexpected overtime. However, given that you've developed something of a crush on the man, saying no simply wasn't an option. You'd do anything the man asked of you. Help him with his research, make him coffee, spread yourself wide open on his desk…

That last one especially.

Alas, your misfortune seems to be never ending, as there's no way in hell that'll ever happen. He's your superior, after all, and completely dedicated to his work. He wouldn't allow himself to jeopardise his research by having a tryst with a random subordinate. Trust you to fall for someone so completely unattainable…

You lose your train of thought, as the sound of your name brings you back to the present. 'Are you listening? We need to make sure my research is in order before my trip to Kalos.' Oh, right. You're supposed to be helping Colress prepare for an upcoming trip. You only hope he can't tell where your thoughts have been lately.

'My apologies, Sir. I was just considering the best way to get these files in order.' It's a lame excuse, one you're certain he'll see right through.

If he does see through your lie, he doesn't say so. 'Fair enough, though if you'd been listening, you'd know that I have thought of a way to do it. I say the best way is to do it alphabetically by subject matter, then sub-categorise it by date. Does that sound workable to you?' He's seriously asking your opinion? Why? You're just a grunt, a hireling. You're not important enough for your opinion to actually matter…

Still, if he's asking for it, who are you to deny him?

You shrug your shoulders at him. 'It sounds great in theory, but isn't all of this research about the same thing?' You've never taken the time to fully analyse all of the documents that need organising, but you've worked with Colress long enough to know that he's only interesting in one topic; the best way to draw out the strength in Pokémon. Still, maybe you shouldn't have said that. He's your boss, after all. It's really not your place to shoot down his ideas like that…

To your surprise, Colress lets out a slight chuckle. 'It's true enough that I only have one goal in mind, but the path to achieving said goal has many different twists and turns. In the past, I have studied things such as calcium and iron, traditional ways that trainers have increased their Pokémon's physical and defensive abilities. Over the coming months, I plan to uncover the secrets behind mega evolution, such as why those transformations can even take place. Once my research on that is complete, I shall chase down the next lead, and then the next, until I find what I am looking for. I will uncover the truth strength of Pokémon, but in order to do so I must be willing to explore available option.

'Unfortunately, not every lead is a viable one, hence why I have all of these files. The majority of the information in them is either irrelevant or outdated, but they must be kept for posterity. There may well come a time when I shall have to pass the torch down to someone else. I want to keep a full record for them, so that they don't have to rediscover everything for them self.' He's already considering passing on his research? Why? It's not as if he's an old man! He still has many years of research left in him.

Maybe it's because of all the battles he's been in lately? People aren't exactly friendly towards Team Plasma's members in general, mostly for good reasons. You yourself have had to clean egg from your windows on more than one occasion due to less than friendly locals. If they only understood that not everyone here shares the same goals…

Your confusion clearly shows on your face. 'Fear not, I have no plans of retiring just yet. There's still so much I wish to discover for myself! However, I know in my heart that my goal won't be achieved in a single lifetime. That's why I plan to pass my research down to a successor some day. After all, the pursuit of knowledge is a never-ending thing. Now, shall we begin our task? I'll tell you what the categories are, then we'll put all of these documents in their respective piles. We can arrange them by date after they're categorised.' He smiles at you, and you nod your head.

This is going to be a long night.

-t/s-

It takes the two of you two hours to properly categorise all of the paperwork. You feel as if you've been here all night though, as the task is so monotonous your brain has decided that this is your new reality. It hasn't been all bad, though. On a few occasions, Colress has had to brush past you to get to a certain pile of documents. The fleeting feeling of his body on yours is electrifying. You only wish you were working in a slightly more enclosed space, so that he'd have to brush against you harder, and with greater frequency. Oh, well.

Colress looks over the piles of documents, making a small noise of approval. 'Perfect! I think we did that rather quickly, don't you?' Is that a rhetorical question, or does he expect you to answer him?

You decide that answering is probably the best thing to do. 'We made good time, sir, given how much there was to sort out.'

He smiles at you. 'You're quite right. Still, our task is far from over. Would you like to take a quick tea break? It'll be good to rest for a moment.' You consider his proposal. It's starting to get late, so you really should head home. Then again, the idea of missing a tea break with your secret crush…

Sod it. The lab has an entire room full of beds for grunts to crash in. You can just sleep here tonight.

You nod your head. 'That sounds wonderful, sir.' He grins back at you, leaving the room swiftly.

He's back in what feels like seconds, brandishing a cup in each hand. He gives you one, and you thank him before taking a sip. The tea is prepared to your liking, something that surprises you. You look at Colress, eyes showing our question.

Colress does something you've never seen him do before; he blushes, albeit quietly.

He clears his throat before speaking. 'I've heard you tell some of the other grunts how you like it. Not that I've been listening in on your conversations or anything! It's just something that I once heard, and retained for scenarios such as this. It is right, isn't it?' He seems a little panicked, and you begin to wonder if he sees anger in your features.

In an attempt to calm his nerves, you place one of your hands on his shoulders. 'It's perfect, sir. Thank you.' He smiles again, just as your mind registers what you've done. You've touched your boss! You've never felt more embarrassed! You withdraw you hand quickly, hoping you've not crossed the line.

He looks like he's about to say something, so you blurt out the first thing that springs to mind. 'So, which line of research do you think was the most pointless?' Oh, shit. You forgot to call him sir! Quickly, you add to your question. 'I mean, I know no research is entirely pointless, but was there one that wasn't very useful, sir?' You start drinking your tea, trying to use your cup as a shield so he can't see your face fully.

He smiles softly yet again. 'Please, drop the formalities. It's just you and I, after all.

'Now, to answer your question, there was one line of research that wasn't all that successful. When I was a mere teenager, I decided to try my hand at selective breeding. I knew someone who owned a ranch, so finding a premise wasn't all that difficult.

'I started off with eight Pokémon; four males and four females. I paired them off, then paired off the offspring. My hope was that by breeding off the strongest offspring, I'd eventually create one that was genetically stronger than all of its predecessors.

'Unfortunately, it didn't work out that way. The strength of each generation remained relatively unchanged, so I was forced to abandon my research. Still, it was an interesting experiment to say the least. It made me think about human relationships, too.' You stop drinking your tea mid-sip. What does breeding Pokémon have to do with human interactions?

He smirks. 'That probably sounded quite ridiculous. Allow me to explain. You see, I feel that humans breed selectively, whether we realise it or not. We're all looking for someone with strong genes to pass on to our offspring. For example, intelligent people often seek out equally intelligent people, to increase their chances of bright offspring. Females who are psychically weak often look for strong males to protect them, and to pass on their virility to future generations. Of course, selective breeding isn't always a guaranteed way of getting what you want, as I discovered myself. Still, it's slightly more effective than mating with the first person that you see, wouldn't you agree?' The look he's giving you is almost enough to make you drop your teacup. It's as if he's imagining ravishing you on the table! You have to set the cup down upon said table, before disaster can strike.

You clear your throat before answering, the heat still present in his eyes. 'I suppose that's true. Not in all cases, though. I personally like intelligent men, even though I'm not all that intelligent myself.' He sets his own cup down, and approaches you slowly, eyes still firmly trained on yours.

He stalks around until he's standing directly in front of you, practically sandwiching you between his body and the desk. You inhale a shaky breath, hardly believing where this conversation seems to be going.

His voice is low when he speaks again. 'Normally, I'd tell you not to put yourself down so much, but on this occasion I am forced to agree with you. You have agreed to spend the evening with me, all alone in this lab. You have no way of defending yourself, as both your physical strength and Pokémon are weaker than my own. I could do anything I wanted to you. Then again, from what I've seen, I think we want the same thing.' He puts his arms on the desk either side of you, trapping you completely. His face is inches away from yours, and your bodies are touching in several places. You feel your body responding to his proximity, dampening your underwear slightly. You never would have thought Colress capable of such a bold move…

He leans in to whisper in your ear. 'I've seen the way you look at me. The way your eyes burn with admiration and desire. I don't usually pay any attention to mere grunts, but something about you is truly captivating. I cannot decide if it's your beauty alone that draws me to you, but it is certainly a factor. If we were to have children, they'd no doubt be both beautiful and intelligent, worthy of inheriting my research. Maybe we should do a little experiment? You spread these gorgeous legs of yours, and we'll see if combining brains and beauty produces superior offspring. If you agree to assist me on this, I'll even offer you a promotion; you'll go from grunt to girlfriend, no questions asked. I'll make sure that everyone else here treats you with the upmost respect. Does that sound agreeable?' He nibbles at your ear, and you have to grip the desk to stop yourself from falling into the floor, your knees reduced to jelly by his words.

You push his head away so you can look him in the eyes. They're so full of lust you're surprised he can still see straight. You use all of the energy you can muster to push yourself up onto the desk, carefully moving your cup so that you don't knock it over. You lick your lips, eyes trained firmly on his. His actions have spurred on a sudden lapse in your own judgement. Such a proposition requires careful consideration, but right now you don't care for such rational thoughts. All you want now is to have sex with your boss. You can consider the consequences later.

You slide down your leggings, taking your underwear off with them. He removes his hands from the desk, allowing you to spread them properly. You carefully move your uniform's front flap to the side, sitting on it so it won't cover you up again. He looks like he's about to say something, but you beat him to it by saying only two words.

'Yes, sir.'

His hands grab your thighs forcefully, easily leaving bruises in their wake. He bites at your bottom lip, not hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough to hurt a bit.

His voice has descended into a growl. 'I thought I told you to drop the formalities. I'd much rather hear you screaming my name, rather than screaming honourifics.' He kisses you properly then, preventing you from screaming anything. All you can do is allow yourself to get caught up in his tidal wave of lust, your whole body screaming for his touch.

He wastes no time, moving one of his hands up to toy with one of your still-clothed breasts. You moan as he manages to pinch a nipple, and he takes the opportunity to slide his tongue into your mouth. You somehow regain enough clarity to rub your tongue against his, initiating a centuries old battle for dominance.

While you're distracted by the war currently occurring in your mouth, the hand still on your thigh creeps upwards until it finds your opening. He gently slides his thumb across your clitoris, the sudden rush of pleasure enough to distract you from your battle. He overpowers you easily, forcing your body to surrender to him yet again.

As he continues toying with you, you decide that it's time to mess with him, too. One of your hands heads straight to his crotch, aiming for the erection you're sure you'll find there.

Sure enough, your hand makes contact with something very solid indeed.

Colress groans into your mouth, the stimulation clearly unexpected. You decide to tease him further by slipping your hand into his own leggings, wrapping your hand around his length. He lets out another groan, before fighting back; he removes his hand from your clit, before shoving two fingers inside of you. Your head pulls away from yours so you can let out an obscene moan, one you hope no one else heard.

Colress smiles licentiously. 'I'll ask you to stop playing with that. It's vital to the success of this experiment, after all. Speaking of which, I hope you're ready to begin, because I simply can't wait any longer.' The hand on your breast leaves to push his leggings down, allowing his erection to spring free. You can see the tip is leaking pre-cum, backing up what he'd said about no longer having the patience to wait.

He removes his fingers from you, and lines himself up with your opening. He ends up pulling you forwards to allow himself better access, your ass threatening to slip off of the table at any moment. Before you have time to request a slight change of position, he's inside of you, bottoming out in a single fluid motion, thanks to gravity and your own slickness. He groans into your shoulder, clearly trying hard not to spill himself into you so quickly. He grunts out a few words of observation, such as 'tight', 'wet', and 'warm'. When he's recovered enough not to finish instantly, he starts to withdraw slowly, forcing his way back up just before he slips out of you.

His pace is slow but forceful, easing you both into the act. You grab onto his shoulders, hoping that he'll be strong enough to support your weight should you fall from the table. You let out a series of small moans, body starting to heat up. That's not good enough for Colress, who clearly expects a greater reaction.

He increases his pace, slamming into you with with both speed and force. It's has the desired effect, as your moans soon turn into screams, occasionally punctuated with his name.

You feel your walls beginning to twitch, signalling that you're fast approaching orgasm. Colress seeks to notice too, as he sneaks his thumb over your clit again, teasing it with gentle flicks and rubs.

The extra stimulation in enough to send you over the edge, you body clamping down on Colress' like a vice.

The sudden tightness is enough to make him finished too, his release coating your womb as your convulsions milk him for all he's worth. His thrusts become weak and sporadic, as he makes sure to get every last drop of his semen inside of you. When he's done, he slips out of you with care, trying to make sure nothing slips out with him. Despite his best efforts, some evidence of your combined release seeps out, trickling down your leg as it does. He gives you a tired smile.

You're about to return it, when something horrible catches your eye; all of the gyration has caused the piles of research to fall out of their neat little piles, mixing them all up again. Colress lets out a small giggle.

'I'll have the grunts reorganise them in the morning. As for you, my dear, I'm going to take you home so you can pack. We'll continue this little experiment of ours in Kalos, if that's okay with you?' He looks at you hopefully, almost as if he's expecting you to reject his offer.

You smile at him. 'I suppose I can help you out again.'


End file.
